


I'm sorry i waited

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I See The Light (Tangled Song), John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The city of London is in the middle of winter and as many people are wishing this terrible time would be over and done, Sherlock and John certainly do not as they share a special, heart warming moment by the fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The writing here is all my own, written by me and nobody else. I have accompanied a dear friends ideas in along the way, I'd like to thank you El for giving me the right to use it.  
> [Containing: lyrics and slight dialogue of 'I see the light' from the Disney film; Tangled. It is not my own and all rights go to the rightful owners Disney]

It was central London. Winter was upon the beautifully rugged city, London had the roughness and loudness like that of New York but it had the stunningly, breath taking scenery about it that could rival Tokyo itself. Well, at least in Sherlock's mind it could, it was. of course, why he lived in an apartment in the city on a little street named as Baker Street. 221B Baker Street, to be precise.

Snow lay like a blanket over the roads, on the pathway and over the top of the highest buildings, the once loud blares of passing cars as they press their horns with the upmost impatience to get home from a long day of work and shout profanities to anybody who ought to get into their way became slow, peaceful ambient noise that perfectly situated itself in the background. The capital was silent, the whole place glistening from the snow flakes that continued to fall and as they compressed together on the ground to create a sea of white along the street line and further more the city, it is both surreal and ethereal. How something so simple could make the highest of people, the most secure and the most sure, go crazy was both amusing and awe inspiring.

The armchair creaked as John, who had previously fallen asleep on it, moved. Sherlock, will admit and hold his hands up. He takes blame for that he's the one that lit the now inner crackling embers of the fire and like a spell came over him, he was sleeping with the stars within minutes, John moved in his sleep and a slight moan came from his lips as he shifted himself into a comfortable position. How in the world he could sleep on that thing in the first place was void and null to Sherlock, but each to their own I guess.

Sherlock heard this moan and paused his inner monologue to throw a quick glance over his shoulder, he quickly saw that John was indeed still sleeping, in a very weird position. but, nonetheless still sleeping. _He should take a picture_ he thought.

with a slight smile residing still on his face _John would kill him._  He turned back towards the window where he was situated watching as people tried to weave their way down the narrow pathways desperately praying to any living god, goddess or mythical being that they do not slip, it was written on all of their faces. Another moan came from behind, Sherlock focused his hearing to the back of him, his eyes still looking out the glass window.

 _He's due to be waking up soon,_ Sherlock thought. And as if his mind could predict some snippet of the future, the moan was followed by a light thump so quiet that it would have been impossible to hear if it weren't for the whole city practically being in hibernation.

 _The thump was not John_ , Sherlock thought, if it was him, it wouldn't be so quiet because John, would certainly have some of his own profanities to repeat. Ha, Sherlock did not have to turn around to know that. It must be the blanket, the mossy, green blanket with very fine red and blue lines that seemed to be woven together down the side, which he previously had saw him collect and curl up with before, _he should pick it up for him,_ he thought with a sigh. Although it was not needed for him to have it the fire had been emitting lovely, warm gusts of air that felt as if the sun had lips and it had chosen to kiss you, warming not just your outer body but your inner most self too.

With a silent huff, he placed his tea that he had been cradling with both of his hands whilst observing the quite wonderful weather, absorbing the warmth from it. Watching strangers, it felt as if he was outside with them in the cold, frigid weather himself. He unfurled himself and quietly walked over to where he was he couldn't help but smile again, that ridiculous pose he was in was comedic, still not woken up though he thought with a slight smirk. _oh john._

Sherlock bent down to pick up the fallen blanket, only to nearly fall back into the fire as Johns sudden movements startle him. He swears, sometimes he's exactly like a cat slight noises, the unexpected ones could have him to the point of a near heart attack.

Deep breath, in and out. _That was quite pathetic Sherlock,_ he thought, as he shook his head he couldn't help let a tiny chuckle out. Running his right hand over his face and letting a big, breathless laugh through. He lifted his head head up to see that John had moved his head to the arm rest, which was right in front of him and only centimetres from his face.

He tried to resist to look at him for too long but it's very hard to do that when he's right there. He tried not to stare but he had to admire John's features, his nose that some would say is too small for a man. Sherlock says it makes him all the more wonderful to look at, like a painting, each and every single stroke of a brush was unique to the painter. Every splash of colour added to rarity of it all. John was very much like a rare and special painting and he would like to thank the universe, the divine and all for bringing such a person into his life. His slightly blonde hair was illuminated by the light of the fire behind them, it gave him an aura of white. Sherlock, well he was completely transfixed on John.

He slowly raised the blanket and spread it out back around John, tucking it in right underneath his neck, as he was recoiling away from him Sherlock's hand brushed the side of John's face and he instantly froze. His fingers still in place at the side of his face, Sherlock had to confess although it was just a short and very accidental moment, The short contact brought his heart to a complete stop, he could have sworn he had temporarily stopped breathing too for a minute, he didn't know what had come over him next but he just couldn't help it, he knows it will wake him up but he has to feel it again, he has to feel it once more. He gently places his knuckles at the bottom of his jaw. Sherlock, let his fingers fall back onto his face, his back hand now slowly, caressing the side of his face. oh, so gentle. As to try not to wake him but he was cut off from that thought by a hand coming up and placing itself on Sherlock's wrist, slowly bringing it back down to the front of the chair, it was John. Of course, it is him. _who else would it be?_ Sherlock thought to himself.

"Hey, i caught you-" A small sleepy smile plastered upon his face, "I caught you staring at me." John spoke, his voice still had the hint of sleep in it. His hand was still firmly but softly gripping Sherlock's wrist, his eyes started to travel up towards Sherlock's face but John stopped at certain points along the way, as if, he too was also admiring Sherlock's beauty. His own unique and endearing features. _He must not realise that I can see him doing that,_ Sherlock thought, that well known smile of his inching it's way on to his face.

Sherlock only averted his eyes for a second as he conversed his inner thoughts to himself but as he turned them back to John, he instantly found himself drowning in a sea of blue. His eyes were hauntingly lovely.

Sherlock was speechless he didn't know how to reply or where to begin to explain. So, he didn't. He didn't use his words but his actions, moving fast and with delicate grace he stood up and with him he brought John's now outstretched hand. John, in his right mind looked quite kerfuffled but he chose to stay very quiet and lay there, watching him intently, trying to figure out what he is going to do is pointless you never can predict what Sherlock is going to do. And even if you did know, that would mean he wanted you to.

Sherlock smiled, not quite big enough to be showing his teeth but big enough to slightly show his dimples at the sides of his mouth. John liked them, Sherlock could seem too serious at times, his features are well defined, bold and strikingly handsome. Sherlock would be like a statue in those British museums. You know, the one that would catch your eye as soon as you were to walk in and as you get closer the more gorgeously unbearable it would get, with his cheekbones you could very certainly think he was a child of the gods themselves. And, his eyes.. Oh, bloody hell. Those deep, rich, sapphire blue eyes shined brighter than the moon, Sherlock was everything and more.

Sherlock tugged at John's outstretched hand causing him to focus right on him. With his eyebrows raised and that smile of his, he beckoned for John to get out of his place and when John questioned it with a slight head tilt and an eyebrow raise of his own, Sherlock just lightly tugged again and tilted his head as to say, _follow me, come on._ John was a little adamant to leave his comfortable, warm spot but he would play along, for Sherlock. _Always for Sherlock._

>   **[All those days watching from the windows,**
> 
> **All those years outside looking in,**
> 
> **All that time never even knowing,**
> 
> **Just how blind I've been.]**

Giving no time for him to catch his balance Sherlock pulled John towards him, he was using no words, speaking only through his body showing him how he feels rather than telling him. He swiftly brought the hands that were conjoined up at a ninety degree angle, Sherlock's other hand wound it's way round to John's back and with a little force but not so much as to hurt him, he bumped him closer. This, this felt right being this close, being able to feel the heat radiating from him, being able to hear his short, uneven breaths. See every inch of his face, so perfectly. Spot every speckle of colour in his irises, this is what life is for, these moments right here. The moments where you forget that there even is an outside, the moments where you feel so alive your heart feels like it will surely implode. It's the moment when the birds begin to sing their heart songs again, when the flowers burst out of the soil, reborn again. It's indescribable. It is euphoria in the flesh and it is so worth the waiting. Being here, with John felt like that.

>    **[Now I'm here blinking in the starlight**
> 
> **Now I'm here suddenly I see**
> 
> **Standing here it's all so clear**
> 
> **I'm where I'm meant to be]**

John could not in any way or form attempt to believe what was happening right now, he's not sure he wanted to. What he is sure about is that he wanted the world to just stop, stop right now and for time to freeze in this very moment because oh god, he wishes he could live in it forever.

>    **[And at last I see the light**
> 
> **And it's like the fog has lifted**
> 
> **And at last I see the light**
> 
> **And it's like the sky is new]**

Sherlock reached behind him and clicked the button on the stereo, everyone knows you cannot truly dance without a little bit of music, instrumental music swayed around them both as it flew throughout the room, engulfing them in a soothing melody which had the two of them gently slow dancing by the fireplace that lit their faces up, the room had a feeling to it, not an uncomfortable one but an almost sombre mood. Orange, yellow and red colours flickered on their faces from the light of the fire changing each time one of them would twirl and change positions, it was quite possible that this is the first time Sherlock has ever smiled this much in what seems to be a long time. He can't ever remember when he has felt this way he would know this feeling is simply not one you could forget, _not ever._

>    **[And it's warm and real and bright**
> 
> **And the world has somehow shifted**
> 
> **All at once everything looks different**
> 
> **Now that I see you]**

Sherlock and John began to slow down their dance but not quite stopping, not really. Still swaying to the melody, Sherlock's right hand lay at the base of John's back fisting his shirt and John's other hand now lay on his forearm, their bodies still close and the both of them had not yet said a single word, too content on staying in this comfortable place of being. Sherlock was the one who broke the soft silence encasing them.

"I have something to say to you." He let the statement hang in the air a moment before continuing, " I should have said it to you before but I was- just scared, and the thing is, I'm not scared anymore-" a pause

>   **[All those days chasing down a daydream**
> 
> **All those years living in a blur**
> 
> **All that time never truly seeing**
> 
> **Things, the way they were]**

John waited for him, only focusing solely on him. The music was completely in another realm to John now. "You know what I mean?" Sherlock finished, shrugging his shoulders in attempt to make it light hearted. It was a question and as Sherlock directly stared into John's eyes, he replied with the hint of a smile, momentarily letting his hand go from Sherlock's only to have it placed right under the crook of his neck, his fingertips dancing on the top of his cheek, eyes only on each other.

"I'm starting to."

>    **[Now he's here shining in the starlight**
> 
> **Now he's here suddenly I know**
> 
> **If he's here it's crystal clear**
> 
> **I'm where I'm meant to go]**

John traced his knuckles bit by bit down Sherlock's cheek savouring every second of contact feeling the curves and edges of his cheekbone, Sherlock had closed his eyes upon impact placing the hand that was free now over John's he let out a sigh that told you everything, he was home. John was his home, as was London but there is a difference between your home where you live and the home in your heart because the home in your heart is a being dead or alive, it's a friend, a mother, a brother... a lover it is where your soul goes to feel safe, and he could not believe he had finally found it, it had always been there right in front of him. John gently removed his hand from Sherlock's face but still made sure to keep them connected like the sun and the stars they were polar opposites but they are exactly made of the same enamel they are both stars in their own right. Sherlock is the sun, bright and oh so full of much light and John is the array of stars that litters the sky so vast and shining with the same light, tiny to the world their light is not that clear but to the sun they are each and the same.

Sherlock's eyes fluttered back open, questions filtered through his head. _Why did he stop?_ _Why did he have to stop?_ John without warning to Sherlock flicked his wrist out and away causing Sherlock to twirl away but not that far away that they weren't holding each other, the day John let's go of Sherlock is the day he would die. His life had meaning because of him, he brought back the passion in his eyes when all he had saw was sadness and the fire in his heart when all he had felt is pain, he would never let go, as they held each other the soft tune they had played starts to come to an end, the violin, piano and guitar creating a celestial symphony, John pulls him close both their arms and hands out by the front of their chest their feet still moving never once to loose a beat, as for their faces..so tantalisingly close foreheads touching, together they are united and together they are whole because without the other both of their lives would not have a meaning or a home to call their own, without each other they would lose their soulmate.

>    **[And at last I see the light**
> 
> **And it's like the fog has lifted**
> 
> **And at last I see the light**
> 
> **And it's like the sky is new**
> 
> **And it's warm and real and bright**
> 
> **And the world has somehow shifted**
> 
> **All at once everything is different**
> 
> **Now that I see you]**

" _I love you._ "

John smiled it wasn't a half smile, or a grin it was a smile straight from the heart. A smile that lit up his face and showed in his eyes.

"I might have guessed that already." He retorted, humour laced in every word.

Sherlock smiled, "I'm sorry I waited so long."

John shook his head and let out a hearty laugh.

"It okay," He replied, staring at him intently. "So long, as you can forgive me for not saying it too."

They both stood inches away, staring at each other in wonder, when they look at each other they don't see individual people they see each other's souls and how similar they are, slowly John brought their conjoined hands up in front of their faces, a part of Sherlock and a part of John linked them together. All is well and as it should be.

"Oh. I think I may be able to do that," Sherlock's smile lit up his whole face, his eyes filled with light and John, well John mirrored it with his own but not before bringing his lips up to meet Sherlock's. He could say it was the moment and the emotions that made him do it, but he'd be lying to everyone and most importantly himself. He'd wanted to kiss him from the start he just hadn't wanted to break this perfect moment. **Besides, no ending is complete without a kiss.**

 

>   **[Now that I see you]**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed please comment below, it always encourages me to write more. If you have constructive criticism, i am open to your words and opinions.   
> If you have ideas like this one that involves putting lyrical content from songs that you think are suitable and fit a certain couple or pair, feel free to share them with me. I might write them out.


End file.
